


Together Apart

by CrystalUniverse2200



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalUniverse2200/pseuds/CrystalUniverse2200
Summary: An AU by  https://emositecc.tumblr.com/ that involed Spinel’s Gem splitting during creation. Thus Spinny and Spinsy, the two metaphorical and literal halves of her personality were created together. This is a short series. Made with creator’s permission.
Kudos: 21





	Together Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://emositecc.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Femositecc.tumblr.com%2F).



Together Apart

Spinel was ready. She was being molded in the little moon way off in the distance. She was comfortable, since no other Gem was being made. Absorbing all the energy the moon gave her, she was soon molding a personality and appearance. She was so excited. She wanted to burst out, to finally see something. Her happiness was short lived, however, when her Gem couldn’t take the pressure. Having your own moon is fine if you’re not going to move in it. CRACK!! She couldn’t think. Spinel’s conscious was fractured. Two halves, still close, but not one Gem. The two halves were still molding, so they stayed. Nothing happened, yet everything happened. The little moon was soon broken when not one, but two Gems popped out. Holding hands, matching outfits, and similar giant grins. The two Spinel’s were not at all as tall as the first one. One was slightly taller than the other. But they still had her fun spirit.

”Twinsies,” they shouted as they ran across the moon.

The sound of a Warp Pad distracted them. A lowly Agate was tasked with bringing the single Spinel to her garden, but was shocked to see two. 

“Yellow Diamond told me one Gem was being made. Who are you?”

The two halves started giggling.

”Can’t you tell,” asked the taller of the two, “we’re the same Gem!”

The Agate did a double take. She was right. One had one half, the other had the other half. So they were one.

”I.. uh..Yellow Diamond told me to take you to your garden.”

”Wow,” replied the smaller one, “we have a garden to ourselves?”

“Of course not. Pink Diamond will share it with you.”

“Cool!”   
  


“Come on now, your Diamond awaits.”

The Agate showed the two halves to the Pad and Warped them into a beautiful garden. The whole place was bright, with so many flowers! 

“Wait here, Pink Diamond will be here any minute now.”

The Agate warped away. The two halves started to check out the garden while they waited for their eternal playmate. Another warping sound and a giant Gem and a smaller Gem with her eyes covered were standing on the Pad.

”Alright Starlight, you can open them.”

The smaller Gem uncovered her eyes to see the two halves.

”What’s this White? I thought you said I had a one big surprise. These are two small Gems.”

“Now, now Starlight, listen. These were supposed to be one Gem, but the Gem split while molding. Understood?”

The Gem called Starlight was nodding her head slowly. 

”Alright. So I get two surprises for the price of one!”

The Gem called White nodded. The two halves were standing hand in hand and the taller one spoke to ‘Starlight’.

”Okay. You’re Starlight, but were’s Pink Diamond? That big bulky Gem said that she would be here.”

’Starlight’ rolled her eyes at her.

”I am Pink Diamond. Starlight’s the nickname White gives me.”

The smaller half walked closer to Pink.

”Sorry Pink, my sis just didn’t know.”

”Sis?”

”Short for sister,” exclaimed the taller of the two, “that’s what we call each other!!”

”Interesting.”

Pink squinted her eyes at the taller one. What was wrong with her? She smiled down at the smaller one and said how happy she was to meet her.

”It’s swell to meet you too!”

Pink simply admired the smaller one. She was so kind and cautious, unlike her chaotic sister.

”Well Starlight, I must go. Have fun with your playmates!”

White warped away. Pink turned to see her new playmates and her cheerful expression was wiped off her face.   
  
“Right! Now onto your names!”

She pointed at the smaller one, “I’ll call you Spinsy, because it is half on Spinel, and your obviously the best half,” she then pointed at the taller one, “and for you, whatever you want.”

Spinsy and her sister muttered about it and Pink waited. Then they faced Pink.

”Call me Spinny!”

”Spinny. Interesting.”

Spinsy saw that Pink wasn’t liking her sis. She decided to take action.

”Why don’t we play a little game? To make everyone feel better?”

Pink immediately snapped her head towards Spinsy.

“That’s marvelous! What game shall we play?”

Spinny fired out games at once.

”We could juggle, or see who can count the highest, or play hide-and-seek!”

Once again, Pink’s eyes rolled at Spinny. Then she turned to Spinsy, a look of concern crossed her face, her diamond eyes focused on the smaller and quieter one of the two.

”What about you Spinsy?”

“I’ll play hide-and-seek.” 

“Sure! Hide-and-seek it is!”

While playing, Spinsy couldn’t help but notice that every time Spinny opened her mouth, Pink would look bored and ignore her, then go see Spinsy. She started to worry about her sis, but then she thought that maybe Pink needed some time to get used to her. She hoped Spinny and Pink would be happy together.   
“All right! Let’s play tag! Spinsy’s it!”

Pink tagged her and ran. Spinny soon followed.

”You’re it, sis!”

Spinsy, lost in thoughts, snapped back into reality. Seeing that Pink and Spinny were running away from her, she looked closely. Pink had a funny look on her face, and Spinny did too. Pink looked like she was planning on running if Spinsy got to close. Oh! That’s what it is!

”Alright, I’m coming to get you!”

The tag game was nice, but Pink had to go to Homeworld and ‘pick something up’. Spinny and Spinsy were left behind, which gave Spinsy the perfect opportunity.

”Hey sis, can I talk to ya?”

“Sure!” 

Spinny ran to her sis and sat down by her by a small patch of forget-me-nots.

”Listen Spinny, I’m not sure Pink likes you.”


End file.
